talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxius
Maxius is a massive grey-skinned tattooed Gangrel. Standing at nearly 7 feet tall, he is 280 pounds of pure muscle. History Maxius belongs to the Augustus family; a Roman House that claims ties to the now deceased Julii family. He was born to unknown parentage around 1750 in what is now known as Ukraine. Born into the Tsarist Russia, Maxius was no stranger to poverty. His family, being poor farmers, were first picked to fight in the Russo-Turkish of 1768. Maxius was shipped off to fight and die in lands he barely knew existed. While off at war he distinguished himself and was promoted to captain of the 17th Tsarist Division at the tender age of 21. He continued to showcase his military genius through victory after victory over the Turks. The Augustus Family Maxius lead several successful operations against the Turks, which drew the attention of the newly arrived Augustus family. Looking for new strong recruits, the Augustus engineered a disastrous confrontation with the Turks in the waning years of the war, which lead to the death of his entire division. As Maxius waited to take his final breath, body peppered with holes, a figure brought him back from the brink. Maxius' young life flashed before his eyes and suddenly he was awake. It was dark and a group of purple-clothed figures approached him. They offered him a choice, to serve the Augustus family in life, or die a forgotten war-hero. Life as a Ghoul Maxius eagerly agreed to the terms. He was Ghouled by Clavicae Augustus, current Praefect of the family. Maxius enjoyed his new found strength and power, leading other Ghouls in service to Clavicae. He served faithfully for nearly a century. When Napolean invaded France, it was realized there was an ulterior motive. The French chapter of the Augustus family had crafted events that led to the rise of Napoleonic France. They were using Napoleon's armies to subjugate and subdue the other chapters of the Augustus family, killing those who resisted and absorbing the rest. The Embrace Maxius revealed his military brilliance once again as he commanded legions of Ghouls in service to the Russian chapter against Napoleonic Augustus. As Maxius commanded victory after victory against their Kindred enemies, he was hand-picked by Clavicae for the Embrace. Born again as a Kindred, Maxius enjoyed new-found power. He was rallied into the Blood Guard, the elite bodyguards employed by Praefects to smash obstacles out of the way. Civil War Maxius, now a full fledged Augustus member, was inducted into the political landscape of the Augustus family. He found that the family was disjointed and separated, independent chapters fought with one another constantly. Displeased with this, he Diablerized his sire and rapidly increased in power, allowing him to take control of the Russian chapter. He went on the offensive, secretly working with the Tsarists to cripple Napoleon and the french chapter. After he successfully pushed the french out, Maxius set about uniting the Augustus family under a single chapter. He waged a civil war against this brothers, killing and absorbing the other Praefects and their chapters. Today Maxius had set up a loose system of government for the family. It was lead by two Praefects, Maxius and his brother, Bryce. One would rule while the other slumbered in Torpor. When it was time for one to rise, the other slept. This went back and forth until after WW2 when both brothers ran the family together during the Cold War. Maxius operates out of Berlin, building a powerbase in the western half in an attempt to overthrow Countess Yolanthe. =